


Truth or Dare

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Friendship, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: What could be weird about truth or dare amongst close friends? It’s just a game, after all.





	Truth or Dare

"Alright, Yusuke. You're up."

"Very well. Truth."

"Is it true that... you like someone?" Ann asks.

"Yes."

"Oh shit! Is she here right now?!" Ryuji chimes in.

"Haru, I believe you're next." Yusuke ignores him.

"Hey!"

"I'll pick truth."

"Is it true that you dye your hair?" Akira asks.

"Not at all," she giggles a bit. Ryuji slides 500¥ to him.

"Your turn, Mako-Chan."

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Akira?" Futaba grins deviously as Makoto blushes.

"Wha- no. Not like... _that_."

"Heh heh, VERY convincing, _Mako-Chan_~" Futaba mocks.

"Ann?" Makoto looks away.

"Let's do a dare."

"I dare you to do a backbend."

"Uhh I'll try..." after a couple of failures and accusatory glances in the boys’ directions, she lies on her back where she fell. "Ryuji, your turn."

"Dare, obviously."

"Okay. I dare you to eat the last rancid gravy from the bag."

"We're not trying to kill him!" Makoto interjects.

"Seriously why do we even have that?" Ryuji turns up his nose.

"Tough negotiations with a kelpie." Akira cleans his glasses. "Futaba."

"I pick... truth!" Futaba rubs her hands together.

"Is it true you're familiar with _that_ side of the internet?" Makoto raises a brow.

"Um duh! You just wasted a question. Akira, it's all you."

"Truth," he says.

"Are those glasses real or for decoration?"

"They really decorate my face."

"So.... are they just for style or not? Why won't you just tell us!" Morgana interjects.

"Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Akiraaaa!" a yowl even to the Metaverse users.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person you like."

"Ryuji!" Ann chastises.

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon, you gotta! There's a penalty if you don't."

"Not without consent." Yusuke meets his eyes.

"Oh yeah... then everyone just consent this once. Problem solved. Any objections?" Some shake their heads no, others simply remain silent.

With a deep breath and a red face, he leans to his right and kisses Akira on the cheek before crossing his arms and sitting with indifferent eyes. His face is even redder though, and the longer the silence stretches on, the more he looks like he's going to faint. The room is just too still. The boy next to him finally makes a move, and it's not one Yusuke—or anyone else—was expecting.

The other boy gently grabs his chin to turn him to face him. "I think he meant like this." Akira kisses him squarely on the lips this time before he himself returns to his previous sitting position, apparently unfazed. The room is even more silent. "Haru, your turn again."

Futaba covers her mouth and metaphorical nosebleed before running to her laptop. "I can use this...!" She types away furiously, completely abandoning the game.

Wagging his tail, the lounging loaf that is Morgana adds a condescending "It's about time!"

Haru and Ann share expressions of pure "awwww" as Makoto shakes her head. "I can't believe you did that, Ryuji."

"C'mon, it worked didn't it? Now we know."

"And what if it had been you?" She asks. Yusuke can barely hear anything beyond that as his sympathetic nervous system kicks into overdrive. He can hear the blood in his ears and practically see his heart beating out of his chest. His hands are numb from how tightly his arms are crossed which makes even the thought of moving feel clumsy. The usually graceful boy rises to his feet so quickly he almost knocks himself over as he runs down the stairs. His hand is about to turn the handle to the door when he hears the one voice that always seems to be able to reach him.

"Yusuke," he turns with a start, his heart still far too insistent on leaving him. "Are you okay?" Akira comes about half the length of the cafe closer.

"I—ah thank you. I understand what you were doing back there, and... I appreciate it," he tries to normalize his voice to little avail.

"What was I doing?"

"Taking the attention off of me?” Tears he hadn't realized were welling begin to fall. "That's all, right? You were just being considerate, and ending any conflict before it could start, a good leader per usual." He wipes his eyes as he continues, "I mean it would be foolish to think you'd ever... actually...." He sees Akira right in front of him now.

"May I?" Yusuke's voice catches in his throat as he watches Akira lean in. He's frozen in place until their lips meet again, and his hands move of their own volition as if a spell has been broken. He is the one who breaks for air, though he doesn't let go of Akira's shirt. A shiver runs down his spine as he feels the other boy's breath on his lips. "Did you wanna stay the night?"

**Author's Note:**

> This may call for further investigation....


End file.
